


SPN Ipod Shuffle

by ptbvisiongrrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M, Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptbvisiongrrl/pseuds/ptbvisiongrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random shuffle on Ipod, write the song you land on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN Ipod Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklesarechocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/gifts).



> This was to get me writing again and conquering writer’s block. I admit I cheated a little (#2 took 3 playthroughs) and skipped a song I landed on (I am not attempting Benedictine Monk religious chants in Latin, sorry). Writing inspired by the music, not necessary goes along with it.

FIC TITLE: SPN IPOD SHUFFLE  
Author- PTBvisiongrrl   
Part- 1/1 (If I do anymore—given my Muse’s stubbornness right now, it might be necessary—I’ll add them on here, but consider it finished.)   
Date- 7/11/16  
Rating – T  
Pairings/Characters- Sam and Dean (brotherly); Dean/Cas (mentioned)  
Word Count- 708 (sans song lyrics I included for reader’s reference)  
Genre- angst  
Warnings- Spoilers- Not really, unless you haven’t seen Mark of Cain seasons.   
Disclaimers- New to the fandom, though not fanfiction, so characters may be a little off. Unfortunately, I don’t own any of these characters, and make absolutely no profit from taking them out to play…so please don’t sue me. If I did own them, there would be a lot more shirtless Jensen Ackles and a certain angel getting some on the show!

 

#1- Redlight by U2

SONG LYRICS:  
I talk to you, you walk away  
You're still on the down beat  
You say you don't want my help  
But you can't escape  
If you're running from yourself 

I give you my love  
I give you my love  
Give you my love  
Still you walk away 

It's your own late show  
As you jump to the street below  
But where can you go  
To leave yourself behind  
Alone in the spotlight  
Of this, your own tragedy 

I give you my love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love, love, love 

In the heart, in the heart  
In the heart of the city  
Heart, in the heart  
In the heart of the city  
Oh, love  
I pour my love out for you  
And I'll bring you through  
See you night and day 

I give you my love, give you my love  
Give you my love, give you my love  
Give you my love, give you my love  
Give you my love, give you my love  
Give you my love, love, love  
Love, love, love, love, love 

 

WRITING:  
“I can go with you,” Cas graveled out. 

“No,” Dean shook his head. Again. 

Why couldn’t Dean ever, EVER just take help? Now there was really no choice, and Cas knew it. Only Dean could get close enough. Rowena only know one way to take out the Darkness. 

But what Dean didn’t seem to understand, no matter how many times the Apocalypse played out in front of their eyes, is that Cas, eternal, celestial being who had seen the beginning of the world, didn’t want to see its end. He loved the Earth and his humans, especially Dean. But Cas most especially did NOT want to see the world without Dean in it. 

Looked like Cas was going to have to anyway. 

 

#2- Burnin’ Alive, AC/DC  
SONG LYRICS:  
[Oooh yeah]  
Burnin' alive, set my soul on fire  
Runnin' with a gun, this place is gonna burn  
No firewater, or novacaine  
No thunderstorm, no John Wayne  
No kids to rock, nowhere to run  
So watch out 'cause this place is gonna burn  
Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive  
Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive  
[Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive]  
They be smokin' your hide, come runnin' wild  
Tell you nothin' to fear, cause the buck stops here!  
He came from a little town called Hope  
And someday, maybe, it'll go up in smoke  
[I say]  
No firewater, or novacaine,  
No thunderstorm, and no John Wayne  
No kids to rock, nowhere to run  
So watch out, cause this place is gonna burn  
Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive  
Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive  
It's an all out war, an all out war  
Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive  
Somewhere, there's a little town called Hope  
and someday, maybe baby, he'll inhale that smoke!  
[Yeah, we're] Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive  
[Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive  
Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive  
Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive]  
It's an all out war, an all out war  
Hear the battle roar, it's an all out war  
[Yeah we're] Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive  
[Burnin' alive, Burnin' alive]  
[Yeah] Watch the place burn down

 

WRITING:  
The whole town seemed to have been affected—the dead were clawing their way out of the Earth, the vampires were taking sunrise strolls, and the werewolves were howling at the great ball of fire in the sky, too. Whatever whammy had been slammed down on Hope, Arizona had been pretty damn bad. 

Dean, gun gripped tightly, ducked down behind the boulder where he had taken refuge, waiting for Sammy to make the run to safety behind him. When Sam was taking precious seconds too long, Dean risked peering around, not exposing too much but enough to see that Sam was not, in fact, following. Sam seemed to be rooted to the middle of the unpaved road out of town.

“Sammy!” Dean demanded. “Get your move on!”

No answer. “Fuck,” Dean muttered. “C’mon, man. We need to get outta here!”

Dean heard gravel crunching under boots, much slower than it should be, and risked another look. His gargantuan brother was holding his side awkwardly, blood dripping between his fingers. “I don’t think that’s happening, Dean,” Sam said, dropping to his knees before reaching shelter. 

“Sammy!” Dean carelessly ran to his baby brother, gripping him tightly and trying to get him to rise. The pose, the setting…Dean was having a horrible flashback to another deserted town, a decision made in grief but one that he would never regret, and 40 years of torture. As Sam’s body slumped in that familiar lifelessness (and he should NOT know what he felt like to have his brother die in his arms, dammit!), Dean screamed in frustration. 

There was no coming back this time. No deals would be made for a Winchester—there wasn’t a single demon that trusted them enough. Cas was human, and no angel would be willing to do him the favor. Billie was set on reaping the Winchesters. 

So Dean did what little was left to him. He set the town on fire, enough little fires that he could ensure the place would burn to the foundations. Then he picked up Sammy’s body, walked through the middle of town to the first church he found, and sat down in the front pew. Propping Sam up against his side, like Dean remembered doing a thousand times to comfort a distraught or frightened little Sammy, Dean wrapped his left arm around and cradled Sam’s head to him, brushing lips against the ridiculous hair on the crown of Sam’s head. 

“There ain’t no me, if there ain’t no you,” Dean told his brother’s corpse. Then Dean raised the gun his father had given him, placed it in his mouth, and pulled the trigger. 

 

#3-Live Wire, Motley Crue  
SONG LYRICS:  
Plug me in, I'm alive tonight  
Out on the streets again  
Tune me on, I'm too hot to stop  
Something you'll never forget  
Take my fist to break down walls  
I'm on top tonight  
No, no, you better turn me loose  
Better set me free  
'Cause I'm hot, young, running free  
Little bit better than I use to be  
'Cause I'm alive, live wire  
'Cause I'm alive, I'm a live wire  
'Cause I'm alive, live wire  
'Cause I'm alive, I'm a live wire  
I'll either break her face or take down her legs  
Get my ways at will  
Go for the throat and never let loose  
Goin' in for the kill  
Take my fist and break down walls  
I'm on top tonight  
No, no, you better turn me loose  
Better set me free  
'Cause I'm hot, young, running free  
Little bit better than I use to be  
'Cause I'm alive, live wire  
'Cause I'm alive, I'm a live wire  
'Cause I'm alive, live wire  
'Cause I'm alive, I'm a live wire  
Come on baby gotta play with me  
Well I'm your live wire  
Better lock your doors, I'm on the prowl tonight  
Well be mine tonight  
'Cause I'm alive, live wire  
'Cause I'm alive, I'm a live wire  
'Cause I'm alive, live wire  
'Cause I'm alive  
Come on be my baby  
Come on tonight  
Come on love me baby  
Come on tonight  
I'll give you everything  
You want inside  
Plug me in, plug me in, I want you tonight  
Come on tonight

WRITING:  
Dean had never felt anticipation quite like this. Looking around the bar, at the possibilities for entertainment, blonde or red, busty and curves or athletically slim, male or female…

For the first time ever, Dean could do whatever (whoever) he wanted without fear of repurcussions. Seriously, no one would be surprised at what a demon chose to do—or who. Dean had never had this much freedom before, such a lack of morals.

Luckily, Dean was a killer and a man-slut. He looked forward to distracting himself from the Mark on his arm for a long, long time. Blood and orgasms for as long as he could. Because once he couldn’t ignore the whispers in his head, the burn on his arm, he would be forced to do what they told him to do. 

What he swore he would never, ever do. 

Sam needed to be far away from him and the curse on Dean’s arm.


End file.
